


Soul Linked

by MistressWinter



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Facing the past, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Moving On, New York City, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Returning Home, Romance, Second Chances, Soulmates, Starting Over, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-06-12 10:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19568686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressWinter/pseuds/MistressWinter
Summary: Soulmates aren't the ones who make you happiest, no.They're instead the ones who make you feel the most.Burning edges and scars and stars.Old pangs, captivation, and beauty.Strain and shadows and worry and yearning.Sweetness and madness and dreamlike surrender.They hurl you into the abyss.They taste like hope.― Victoria Erickson





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day it all begin...

_Beep Beep… Beep Beep… Beep Beep_

Yifan’s eyes shot open at the sound of the alarm. It took a while for his groggy mind to register where he was. Sighing, he sat up and rubbed his face tiredly. He didn’t need to look at the clock on the nightstand to know it was 5:30am. Slowly, he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He dreamed of Junmyeon again. As always, he would stand from a distance, with that soft smile he loved more than anything. Every night, he’d been plagued with the same dream. There was a time when Yifan wondered if he was being punished for the horrible things he’d put Junmyeon through. _Karma’s a bitch,_ his mother would say, and Yi Fan had learned the hard way.

He washed up and habitually made his way to his closet. It was another typical lonely day in his apartment. The stark interior of his bedroom seemed to reflect his monotonic life, but Yifan could care less. Life without Junmyeon had no meaning, but he was alive, and that was all that mattered to the rest of the world.

Eight years after the tragedy that left him broken and devastated, Yifan had learned to show the world what a normal life he supposedly led. Everyone thought he’d finally come in terms with Junmyeon’s death and moved on with his life, but the truth was, he never did move on.

He just learned to do a better job of hiding his pain.

He learned to live day to day with an aching heart because it was his only way to remember Junmyeon.

He learned to hide the truth about his dreams from his psychiatrists because only in his dreams could he see Junmyeon again.

He took a deep breath and gave himself one final glance in the mirror. Handsome, successful, intelligent, in the public, Yifan Wu had it all.

Except love.

Junmyeon, the love of his life, the only person who’d ever made him feel complete.

And Yifan had lost him because of his own stupidity.

A single purple velvet box rested on the top of his dresser. Just like every morning, Yifan opened it, revealing two gold wedding bands. Gently, he took one out and placed it on his wedding finger. For a moment, he stared at the remaining ring in the box. It remained in the box, untouched, for the past eight years. Just like that, the ache in his heart was back, and Yifan quickly closed the box before it could get any worse.

As usual, his breakfast was already prepared for him in the dining room. Yifan sat down and ate quietly while his assistant, Jongdae, relayed his itinerary for the day. His eyes landed on the jar of strawberry jam in the middle of the table, right next to the plate of butter. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to his school days, when he and Junmyeon would eat breakfast together, how he’d always mix the two together on his bread. Yifan loved to kiss him afterward and taste the salty-and-sweet combo on his lips. Junmyeon found it gross, but he found it adorable.

“… and at 2:30 pm, you have a meeting with Jung Corporation,” Jongdae’s voice broke him out of his reverie.

Yifan frowned at this. “I thought they’re not arriving until next week,” he said.

“Some of their people have arrived early so they can get a head start with the preparations,” Jongdae explained.

Yifan looked up at this. “And is there any reason why we are meeting with them today instead of waiting for the rest of their team?”

Jongdae checked his notes. “Apparently, they made some changes to the proposal, and would like you to have a look at it first.”

Yifan raised an eyebrow at this. “So why the meeting? They can send an email to Jongin and his team.” He had them on retainer for things like this.

Jongdae hesitated at what he was about to say next. “They said it would be more sincere if they hand-deliver it to you,” he said.

Yifan stared back at him, saying nothing.

“I think one of them is a fan of yours,” Jongdae added sheepishly.

Yifan couldn’t help but chuckle. As owner and CEO of one of the top corporations in Seoul, his story of success was an inspiration to young entrepreneurs who strived to break down the traditional barriers in the business industry and take the economy into the 21st century. The fact that he was a non-Korean only added to his fame. He set down his knife and fork. “So who will be there?” he asked.

“Taemin Lee, from their legal team, and Namjoon Kim, one of their consultants,” Jongdae replied. “The meeting shouldn’t take very long. I believe they are mainly here to answer any questions or concerns about our upcoming collaboration, and to satisfy their inner fanboy,” he added with a small smile.

While Yifan found the early meeting to be unusual, even unnecessary, he had to admit he was curious. While many admired him for his capabilities, few had the courage to reach out to him, much less request a meeting. _They are either very stupid or very brave,_ he thought.

“All right,” Yifan finally said. He got up from the dining table and put on his jacket. As he was about to leave, he gave the strawberry jam one final glance. It was still full, something that would never happen if Junmyeon was still alive. He shook his head.

“See if you can get them to push the meeting up to 2:00.”

“You got it, boss.”

* * *

_ClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClika_

Taemin Lee’s eyebrow twitched as he stared hard at the business proposal, trying to concentrate.

_ClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClika_

His fist clenched.

_ClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClikaClika_

“Oh, would you stop that already?” he exploded. Reaching over, he snatched the pen right out of Namjoon Kim’s hand. “Seriously, what’s the matter with you? It’s just a meeting.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened. “Not just any meeting,” he said. “Dude, it’s a meeting with Kris Wu, _the_ Kris Wu. Kris Wu is a friggin’ giant here in Seoul. If our boss is an American living legend, then Kris Wu is the Korean living legend. Kris Wu is like a Korean Yunho Jung.”

Taemin pinched the bridge of his nose. “First of all, stop saying his name. Second, he’s not a giant. Third, he’s not a Korean version of our boss. Technically, he’s Canadian-Chinese, not Korean. Fourth, he’s a CEO who happens to be just as successful as our boss. There are plenty of those all over the world, so stop making him sound like he’s some kind of god.”

Namjoon tried to reach for the pen but was slapped away by Taemin. “You will not touch this pen until after the meeting,” Taemin ordered. “Your clicking is getting on my nerves.”

The consultant pouted. “Fine,” he said. The two sat in silence in the conference room. Namjoon looked around in curiosity. “There’s nothing much in here,” he commented.

Taemin sighed in exasperation. “It’s a conference room, not Chuckee E Cheese’s,” he said. “And would you sit still? They’ll be here any minute.” He frowned as he flipped a page.

Namjoon looked at him. “Didn’t you read through that proposal like five times already?” he asked pointedly. “You know you don’t need to recite it from memory, right? We sent them a copy, too.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know until this morning that CEO Wu himself would attend the meeting, AND he wants to do it early,” Taemin answered. “Boss won’t be here ‘til next week, so it’s up to us to give them a good first impression.”

“Why? Are you trying to get another raise?” Namjoon asked teasingly.

Before Taemin could come up with a retort, the door opened. They quickly stood up and bowed and the people from Wu Corporation walked in, including Namjoon’s idol, CEO Kris Wu.

“My apologies for being late,” said the CEO. “Our last meeting overran, and we encountered some bad traffic on our way back.”

“That is perfectly all right, CEO Wu,” Taemin said politely. “We are honored that you are able to attend this meeting.”

Everyone took their seats. Namjoon and Taemin waited while everyone prepared for the meeting. Then, all was silent. Taemin blinked as he realized that all eyes were on him. He looked around, puzzled at the unexpected attention.

“You said you have an amended version of the proposal?” CEO Wu finally spoke up.

Taemin realized with a start. “R-right,” he stammered. He mentally winced as he fumbled to shove all the pages back into the manila envelope. What was he thinking, spreading everything out like some kind of written fanfare? Hastily, he made sure everything was in order before closing the envelope and passing it to the CEO, who accepted it with an amused smile.

Right then, Taemin wanted the earth to just open up and swallow him whole.

The conference room became silent, as the roomful of people waited patiently for the CEO to read through the proposal. Sounds of shuffling paper could be heard, as Taemin watched CEO Wu read through one page after another, occasionally nodding as if agreeing with what he’d read.

 _So far so good,_ Taemin thought. He closed his eyes and breathed calmly, mentally preparing himself for any unexpected questions.

Suddenly, the shuffling stopped. A heavy silence hung in the air. Taemin opened his eyes and looked towards the head table. CEO Wu held a page in one hand frozen in mid-air, while his eyes were fixated on the new page. It would’ve been a comical sight, except the look on his face was one of absolute shock.

Taemin exchanged a look with Namjoon, who shrugged. Judging by the blank expressions on Team Wu, it was safe to say that they too had no idea what was going on.

Then, the CEO’s hand began to move. Taemin watched as he reached down and peeled off a yellow Post-It note.

Taemin’s eyes widened. _Oh, shit,_ he thought. He was so preoccupied with making sure he didn’t miss any pages that he forgot to check any unnecessary things that were _on_ the pages. Taemin quickly got to his feet. “I am very sorry, CEO Wu,” he said. “That was meant for my own reference, and I must have forgotten to remove it. If—”

He was met with a pair of sharp, gleaming eyes. “Did you write this?”

Taemin was caught off-guard. “Huh, what? No, it wasn’t me.” He struggled to gather his thoughts. “Our head of legal, he is… kind of old-school. This proposal was proofread by him before we brought it over, you see, and he likes to write down any thoughts and feedback in…” he tried not to flinch under CEO Wu’s intense gaze. “Post-It’s,” he gulped.

He watched as CEO Wu shifted his attention back to the note. Taemin wanted to slap himself. Everything was going so well.

A commotion at the front of the room brought him back to the present. Taemin watched in confusion as CEO Wu got up and straight-up left the conference room, the Post-It still clutched tightly in his hand. He didn’t say anything, nor did he give Taemin and Namjoon a chance to speak.

Taemin stood, mouth agape, at the sudden turn of events. _Please don’t tell me a tiny piece of yellow paper ruined the meeting,_ he silently pleaded. He looked at Namjoon, whose horrified expression mirrored his own.

Someone cleared his throat, and Taemin turned and found himself face to face with CEO Wu’s assistant. “My apologies,” he began. “But CEO Wu needs to leave for another meeting. Thank you for bringing over the proposal, and I will personally see to it that it gets to the right people.” He gave them a bow. “We look forward to meeting with the rest of your team next week.” With that, he turned and exited the room.

* * *

“What the hell just happened up there?”

Namjoon’s mind was in a whirl. He didn’t even know how he and Taemin managed to exit the building. His head kept on replaying the events in the conference room over and over again. One note, a single Post-It note, and the entire meeting was cut short.

Taemin’s forehead wrinkled. “He did say we will meet again next week, so maybe we didn’t screw up that bad,” he said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, but how are we going to explain this to the boss?” Namjoon asked worriedly.

Taemin sighed. “We’re going to tell him exactly what happened and let him decide what to do,” he said. Namjoon opened his mouth to protest. “Look, either he finds out from us, or he finds out from someone in Galaxy Corp when he arrives next week. Take your pick.”

Namjoon rubbed his temple. He didn’t like where this was going. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't talked Taemin into arranging this meeting.

* * *

“And he just walked out?” Jaejoong Kim entered his husband’s office. He gave Yunho Jung a wave, then went over to set down lunch at the small meeting area near the tall glass windows. Outside, the sun blazed down onto brick buildings and skyscrapers alike, reflecting the unique charm belonging only to New York City.

“Calm down, I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation for this. Do you know what’s written on the note?”

Jaejoong’s hand went still. There was only one person he knew who’d still prefer handwritten notes to computerized corrections.

“All right, Namjoon, thank you for letting me know. What you guys did was unprofessional, but we will deal with that later when everyone is back stateside. In the meantime, keep an eye on Galaxy Corporation, and let me know if there are any updates.”

Yunho’s face was grim when he hung up the phone. He leaned back into his chair and rubbed his forehead.

“What happened?” Jaejoong had to ask. If it concerned Junmyeon, he had every right to know. His eyes drifted towards a framed photograph on his desk. It was a picture of him, Yunho and Junmyeon, taken on the day Junmyeon graduated from Duke. Junmyeon’s radiant smile was infectious, but Jaejoong remembered the amount of time and effort he and Yunho put in before Junmyeon could smile like that again, and the lengths they’d go to keep him smiling.

“There may have been a leak,” Yunho answered cryptically, staring at Jaejoong.

The latter cursed. “How?” Jaejoong demanded.

Yunho relayed his conversation with Namjoon to his husband. “Namjoon said he stared at the note for a very long time before leaving with it,” he said.

“That might not mean anything,” Jaejoong countered. “There are many people who still use Post-It’s.”

Yunho gave his husband a hard stare but said nothing.

“Oh, come on,” Jaejoong continued. “It has been eight years. Everyone connected to Junmyeon believed he’s dead. No one in their right mind would ever think he could’ve survived that fall.”

“Are you willing to bet Kris Wu thinks that, too?” Yunho asked pointedly. He got up and approached Jaejoong. “Listen, I’m not jumping to conclusions here, but he has a right to know what’s going on and--”

“Absolutely not,” Jaejoong cut him off. “Have you forgotten how long it took for him to move on with his life? To get to where he is today?” Neither he nor Yunho knew much about Junmyeon’s life in South Korea as he wasn’t very forthcoming with his life before coming to America. It took years before Junmyeon trusted him enough to tell him about Yifan Wu. He tried to act indifferent, but sometimes, Jaejoong would find his nephew sitting alone in front of a window, staring off to space, looking lost and dazed.

Yunho held his husband close. “I know you love him, Jae. We all love him. It’s why I adopted him as my son. But we can’t protect him forever by keeping him in the dark. Whatever happened in South Korea, he’s going to have to face it. And if Wu’s reaction over that note was anything to go by, it means he suspected something.”

Jaejoong turned away. This was not what he wanted to hear. His mind flashed back to the day when he first met Junmyeon. The thin, weary-looking boy, looking as if he hadn’t had a meal in days, sad eyes darted wildly about as if scanning for traps. Right then, he’d vowed to protect his brother’s son with every fiber of his being. He was going to do anything to make sure Junmyeon was never sad again.

“So what do you want to do?” Jaejoong finally asked.

Yunho stared hard at the phone on his desk. Finally, he picked it up.

“Junmyeon? Could you please come to my office? We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem kinda off. I struggled with what I wanted to present since I have a lot of ideas. However, the one thing I wanted to show the most is a day in the life of Junmyeon. If at this point, the story isn't making much sense, don't worry. Everything will come together later on. :)

There was a slight chill in the air, signaling the start of the fall season. The city was basked in a soft golden glow. Leaves of red, orange, and yellow danced along the sidewalk as people rushed about their day. Constant chatter and noises filled the air to the limit. There was not a moment of rest in New York City.

Junmyeon couldn’t help but lift up his face and feel the warmth that shone from the sky. Some might say New York City was a mess, but it had its unique charms, particularly its distinctive seasons. Balancing two cups of coffee in one hand and a large paper bag in another, he called out a thank you to the barista and exited Joe Coffee. He took a deep breath. It was a beautiful morning in New York, and while it may be noisy, dusty and jam-packed with people, Junmyeon loved every second of it.

He hurried across the street and got into a grey Chevrolet. “Here,” he said, handing the driver a cup of coffee. “Be careful, it’s hot.”

Minho Choi took it gratefully and gave it a big inhale. “Ahhhhh, Heaven,” he said with a satisfied smile. He took a sip and reveled in its rich, aromatic taste.

Junmyeon laughed. “You and your obsession with coffee,” he said.

“Look who’s talking,” Minho shot back, eyeing the other cup in Junmyeon’s hand. Shaking his head, he placed his coffee in the cup holder and started the engine. The car roared to life.

The ride to the office was set in comfortable silence. Junmyeon stared at the passing buildings and cars while he took sips of his coffee. No matter how many times he’d passed by these familiar streets, he seemed to always find something new. A new food truck, a piece of wall art that wasn’t previously there, locals and tourists mingling in a single spot, a random street performer, this was the New York he knew, the home he’d come to love.

The two arrived at Jung Corporation sooner than Junmyeon would like. Reluctantly, he gathered his things and got out of the car. As they walked towards the elevator, they were joined by some of their co-workers from different departments. There was a flurry of hellos and good mornings as they all prepared for another typical day at work.

Junmyeon stood in silence while Minho chatted with someone from his department about the latest financial figures. As they gabbed incessantly about the ongoing projects happening in their department, he stared up at the ascending numbers. It wasn’t long before the elevator began to empty as people have arrived at their floors. He gave Minho a wave goodbye when he and his colleagues got off at the 34th floor. While the elevator continued to go up, Junmyeon took the time to go over his list of things to do.

The elevator dinged at the 45th floor. Junmyeon adjusted the paper bag in his hand and walked out with a smile.

“Good morning,” he called out cheerfully. He held up the paper bag. “I got croissants from Joe Coffee.”

There was a scurry of movement as people scrambled from their respective offices and desks. One of the associates took the bag from Junmyeon with a big smile, while the secretary brought out a box of Kleenex. It was almost like clockwork, as the legal team began to distribute the croissants one by one to the small crowd. “Thanks, Suho” and “you’re a lifesaver, Jung” could be heard as workers grabbed a much-appreciated bite.

“You’re spoiling us, Suho,” said William, an associate, as he walked by with a croissant and his coffee mug.

“Want me to stop?”

“Not in a million years!”

Junmyeon laughed and made his way to the office in the corner. Suho Jung, Chief Legal Officer, the nameplate on the door read simply. He scanned his key card and entered.

His office wasn’t a big one, but spacious enough for work. Casually, he took off his jacket and laid it on the chair by the door. Next to it was a black bookshelf that was filled with some photos of him and his family and law reference books. His favorite feature, however, was the two sides of full-length windows that made up two of the walls, which gave him a fabulous view of the city. Junmyeon smiled. As the adopted son of Yunho Jung, he’d been cautious about any special privileges that may have come with this job, but even he couldn’t turn down an office like this.

He looked out the window and admired the view. Sipping his coffee, Junmyeon briefly wondered if he should give Taemin a call. A quick glance at the clock on his desk told him it’s around 10:00 pm in Seoul. _Probably too late_ , he decided. No matter, he just wanted to see how their meeting went. _I’ll call him before I get off work._

He sat down at his desk and got to work. Later this afternoon, he had a meeting with human resources regarding the lawsuit of a former employee. Dell Bartlett was already given his severance package, except now he claimed he should have received more money, and that the terms and conditions of his contract were unfairly drafted. Junmyeon pursed his lips. It wouldn’t be the first time an ex-employee tried to squeeze more money by threatening to take the company to court, believing they’d rather payout than put the company’s reputation at risk through a lawsuit. Junmyeon shook his head. The severance packages at Jung Corp were already quite generous compared to most companies. Nevertheless, he’d need to make preparations. He’d do what he can to avoid a trial, but from what the guys at HR had told him, the odds didn’t look very good.

Next month, representatives from Kurosawa Electronics would be coming in to discuss the possibility of a joint project. They’d been one of the top electronic corporations in Japan, specializing in smartphones and audio equipment, but recently, they’d expressed a desire to break into the US market, hence the project. Junmyeon sighed. Their idea wasn’t bad, but there was just something off about the whole thing. Still, he couldn’t voice his doubts without any concrete proof. Perhaps it was a good thing that he wouldn’t be part of the team heading to Seoul next week. He’d have more time to look into the matter.

Speaking of Seoul…

His father did ask him if he wanted to come, but Junmyeon wasn’t sure how he felt about it. On the one hand, he hadn’t been back in his home country for eight years, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t homesick. On the other hand, while he would like to go back, he just couldn’t risk running into people he used to know.

Or rather, he didn’t want to risk running into him.

Junmyeon sighed. Why court trouble? Here in America, he was Suho Jung, the genius son of CEO Yunho Jung. That was all that mattered. No one needed to know that he once had a life in South Korea, and they certainly didn’t need to know the awful things he'd endured there.

The sound of his phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. Junmyeon took a deep breath. The word ‘Dad’ flashed across the screen.

“Hello?”

“Junmyeon? Could you please come to my office? We need to talk.”

Junmyeon started. “Uh, sure. Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Just get up here, will you? It’s important.” With that, the line went dead before Junmyeon could say any more.

 _That’s weird_ , he thought. Nonetheless, Junmyeon stood up and stretched. He’d been working for so long that he didn’t notice it was now lunchtime. He stepped out of his office and made his way to the elevator. Along the way, he vaguely wondered what had gotten his father so uptight, followed by what he should eat for lunch.

* * *

Jaejoong said nothing as he busied himself with taking out the food he brought over. Meanwhile, his husband sat at his desk, preoccupied with his own thoughts. They’d both agreed they should tell Junmyeon what happened, but the question was how they would tell him. Yunho wished Jaejoong was right, and that there was nothing to worry about, but were they willing to take that risk?

There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” said Yunho.

Junmyeon walked in. His look of confusion soon turned to one of delight when he saw Jaejoong. Yunho couldn’t help but smile as the younger man launched himself straight into Jaejoong’s waiting arms. The uncle and nephew duo were like kindred spirits, sharing a special bond that no one else in the Kim family had. Sometimes, even Yunho couldn’t help but be jealous of them.

Junmyeon looked over at Yunho. “Is everything okay?” he asked. “You sounded tense on the phone.”

Jaejoong cut in before Yunho could say anything. “It can wait,” he said. “For now, let’s eat.” Yunho gave him a hard look, but his husband ignored him. Thankfully, Junmyeon didn’t seem to notice anything as he was gently pushed down to sit on the sofa.

Yunho sighed but went over to join them. Even though Junmyeon was now one of his employees, Yunho hardly saw him anymore. He tried to relish that the three of them were able to sit down and have a meal together. He ate quietly as he listened to Jaejoong and Junmyeon talked about random topics. Seeing how relaxed and happy Junmyeon looked, Yunho almost didn’t want to broach the subject about Galaxy Corp to his son.

He waited until Jaejoong left the office to throw away the garbage. Then, he turned to Junmyeon, all business. “Do you remember Galaxy Corporation?” he asked.

Junmyeon blinked in surprise but nodded. “The South Korean tech company we’ll be partnering up with next week,” he replied.

Yunho hesitated at what he was about to say next. “I’m going to show you something,” he said. “You might not like what you are about to see, but I want you to know that whatever happens, your uncle and I will be with you every step of the way.”

Junmyeon looked puzzled over this but nodded. Yunho went over to his desk and picked up a file. Without another word, he handed it to Junmyeon. He resisted the urge to yank the file back as he watched his son opened it.

As a businessman, Yunho had been blessed with keen business sense and sharp instincts. It was how he became one of the most successful men in the world.

This time, though, he hoped his instincts were wrong.

* * *

The vibrant night streets of the Daechi-dong district did nothing to lift Jongdae’s mood as he stood alone in the living room, staring blankly out of the window. Yifan had been in his bedroom for hours and refused to come out no matter what. It wasn’t the first time he acted this way, as Jongdae knew that anything related to Junmyeon would set him off.

The almost empty living room felt cold despite the running heater. The white leather sofa and spotless coffee table were the only indicators that this was a functional room. The unused kitchen was in pristine condition. This was Yifan’s home, but Jongdae knew that he barely saw it as one, much less lived in it.

He sighed in relief as the intercom buzzed. He went over and clicked on it. “Send him up,” he simply ordered. He didn’t need an introduction to know who was coming.

A while later, someone knocked on the door. Jongdae went over and opened it, revealing a tall man with cat-like eyes and swept-back brown hair. His black Armani suit seemed to glow in the dim lights, which Jongdae didn’t think was possible.

Jongdae stepped back to let him in. “Thanks for coming on such a late hour, doctor,” he said.

Dr. Zitao Huang took off his jacket and handed it to him. “No problem,” he said. He looked around. “Where is he?”

“In the bedroom,” Jongdae replied. “He hasn’t come out since we came back.” He sighed. “I don’t… I didn’t see it coming. He just bolted right out of a meeting. He has never done that before.”

Zitao nodded. Wordlessly, he headed towards the master bedroom and knocked on the door. “Yifan? Yifan, are you in there?”

There was no answer.

Zitao tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. “I’m coming in,” he said. Swiftly, he opened the door and entered.

Darkness enveloped him. Through the streetlights outside, Zitao could make out a tall silhouette sitting on the bed, unmoving. There was a bulky square object next to him. Slowly, Zitao approached the bed. “Yifan?”

The figure turned slightly. “He’s alive.”

Zitao reached out and flicked on a switch on the wall. Immediately, the room was flooded in a soft yellow glow. With the newly-brightened room, Zitao could now spot the now-crinkled yellow Post-It in Yifan’s hand. The bulky square object turned out to be a large photo album.

“Yifan, we’ve been through this,” Zitao said carefully. “Junmyeon died six years ago. You were there, remember?”

“We never found his body,” Yifan said calmly. Zitao inwardly sighed. _Here we go again_ , he thought. Whenever Yifan found any indication that Junmyeon might still be alive, he became unreasonable.

“But you said it yourself, no one could have survived that night, and Junmyeon doesn’t know how to swim,” Zitao explained patiently.

Yifan whirled around. He thrust the note into Zitao’s face. “There is no doubt this time. Junmyeon is alive.”

Zitao calmly took a step back but took the note. He studied it. There was nothing special about it, just an ordinary note with instructions written down for the recipient. “This doesn’t prove anything Yifan. Many people still use Post-It’s and—“

“It’s his handwriting,” Yifan retorted stubbornly. He picked up the photo album. “See for yourself,” he said. Zitao opened it, and instead of photos, he found himself staring at a collection of Post-It’s. Most of them have faded in colors, some were frayed around the edges, but most of the writings were still legible.

_Meeting with student council members 2:30pm_

_Lunch meeting with the general secretary_

_Pamphlets for student orientation_

Zitao sighed. Just when he thought Yifan’s obsession couldn’t get any weirder. He glanced over to Yifan and found the man glaring at him expectantly. _At least there are plenty of sample to compare this note to_. Wordlessly, he sat down and read through the Post-It album.

Five minutes later…

 _Fuck_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was mostly about Junmyeon and his life in America, so I wanted to focus more on Yifan in this chapter. I know there might be some rather unpleasant parts in this chapter, but hopefully, they'd give you some insight into what happened between Junmyeon and Yifan, and how it affected them. If the flow seems rushed here, it's because I'm hoping to start picking up the story pace and to prepare the story for more drama and action. :P

_Bang Bang Bang_

_“Open this goddamn door!”_

_“Junmyeon, what do we do?” Kyungsoo asked, his eyes wide with panic._

_Junmyeon sighed. He knew this was going to happen. At this school, only the elite would make fools out of people they deemed inferior, but never the other way around. Their actions, or rather, his actions, had definitely pissed them off. He shared a glance with Baekhyun, who tried to look brave, but he could see the fear in his eyes._

_Standing up, Junmyeon went to the door. The whole thing had been his idea. His friends shouldn’t have to suffer alongside him. Mustering as much courage as he could, he opened the door._

_And was promptly hit in the side of his head._

_“Junmyeon!”_

_The force sent him straight into his desk. He felt an acute pain as his head hit the side of the wooden table. Disoriented, he struggled to regain his balance as a hand grasped his arm and helped him to his feet._

_“Pathetic,” a deep voice said._

_Amidst the snickers and jeers, Junmyeon watched as a tall, intimidating-looking guy stepped into their dorm room, holding a baseball bat in one hand. Judging by the way the other students crowded behind him, it was safe to say he was the leader of this gathering gang. His ash-gray hair was against school dress code, but Junmyeon knew he’d never be punished for it. Guys like him were the school’s money tree, and they knew better than to cross the rich._

_Ignoring the throbbing pain on the side of his head, Junmyeon straightened up. He felt something wet dripped down on the side of his head and figured it was blood._

_“Coming from someone who needs a baseball bat to make himself look tough,” he retorted._

_Just like that, everyone became quiet. Looks of disbelief were exchanged. Junmyeon felt Beakhyun tugging at his arm as if urging him to back down. He scoffed. At this point, he could care less. It wasn’t like he had anything more to lose._

_“Is that so?” There was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stepped closer to Junmyeon. Someone tried to hold him back, but he shrugged him off quickly. Tossing the baseball bat onto the ground, he grabbed Junmyeon’s arm and yanked him forward._

_“I’m Wu Yifan,” he whispered into Junmyeon’s ear. “Remember this name, because I’m going to make your life a living hell.”_

* * *

Junmyeon sat up with a start. His eyes squinted against the setting sun. It took him a while to realize that he was still in his office. Shaking his head, he glanced up at the clock. _6:47 pm_. He groaned. _I can’t believe I slept through work._

He stared at the document on his desk. For a while, he debated whether or not to stay up late in order to finish reading it, then decided against it. After that dream, any motivation to keep working was gone.

He stood up and began to gather his things. Junmyeon smiled bitterly. How young he was back then, so naïve and overconfident, thinking he could outwit those wealthy kids. He certainly learned his lesson the hard way, and through the worst way possible, all thanks to Yifan.

The rational side of him didn’t think anyone in their right mind would still be looking for him after all these years. Knowing how fickle those rich kids were, they’d probably moved on with their lives and had forgotten all about him. In fact, the school would cover up his death to protect their reputation. It wasn’t uncommon in Seoul. A few payoffs here and there and the media kept quiet about the whole thing. Of course, it helped that most of their students had parents who were more concerned with maintaining their reputation than seeing justice served. Plus, who would care about the death of a single scholarship student?

Despite the initial shock of discovering the identity of the CEO of Galaxy Corporation, Junmyeon tried to remain optimistic. He’d been able to live in peace for six years, and given he wasn’t going to Seoul, the chances of being discovered became even slimmer. Junmyeon smiled and waved at the security guard as he got out of the elevator. _Stop overthinking things_ , he told himself. _Maybe the situation won't be as bad as you think._

So why did he feel so uneasy?

* * *

Jongdae stared at Zitao as if he had grown three heads. “You can’t be serious.”

Zitao sighed. “I’m no writing expert, but unless someone is playing a cruel joke on him, it looks legit.”

“You’re supposed to convince him that is another hoax, not encourage him to get to the bottom of it!”

Zitao winced. Sometimes Jongdae had no idea how loud he could be. “Then you go tell him that note is a fake, and that his entire album of Post-It’s is fake,” he said, frustrated. “And since when does he have an album of old Post-It’s? Why am I finding out about this just now?”

Jongdae seemed grim by the question. “It was supposed to be a graduation gift for Junmyeon,” he said. “He was planning to give it to him that night before he…” he trailed off.

The room became quiet after that. Zitao rubbed his temple as he sat down on the sofa. “You really have a talent for making me feel bad,” he told Jongdae.

The personal assistant sat down next to him. “How many false alarms have we seen over the years, Tao? It kills him every time. He’s barely hanging on.”

“Yet with each failure, he’s one step closer to finding closure,” Zitao countered. “I know you’re not keen on the idea of triggering unwanted memories, but I’m his doctor. It’s my responsibility to help him move forward with his life, not babysit him and his feelings.” He paused. “Besides, don’t you think it’s weird? This happening right before your company’s upcoming collaboration?”

Jongdae frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not as business savvy as you lot, but even I think it’s too much of a coincidence that right before Galaxy Corp is to partner up with an American company on a global project, Yifan finds a note with his dead lover’s handwriting,” said Zitao.

Jongdae leaned back with a sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, Zitao was right. He’d been so wrapped with how this might affect Yifan that he didn’t think of anything else.

“Even if you don’t want to go on another wild goose chase, at least check it out, for the sake of the company,” Zitao added.

Jongdae closed his eyes in fatigue. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll get our guys on it, see if we can find out more about their head of legal.”

“You can just ask their lawyer,” Zitao pointed out.

Jongdae shook his head. “I don’t want Jung Corp to think we don’t trust them, especially when we don’t know what we’re dealing with.”

Before Zitao could say anything, there was a shout from the master bedroom. He exchanged a look with Jongdae.

“Yifan.”

* * *

_“Why are you like this?”_

_“We had a deal. You said you’ll let me go after graduation.”_

_“Can we not talk about this right now?”_

_“You promised, Yifan.”_

_“Junmyeon, please. Aren’t we happy right now? Why would you want to change that?”_

_“Is that some kind of joke? You think I’m happy?!”_

_“I –”_

_“I was never happy, not even for a second, all thanks to you!”_

_“Junmyeon, I –, just… please… what ar- whatever you want, we can work it out. Just come away from the rails.”_

_“Remember, Yifan. From this moment on, I don’t owe you anything.”_

“Junmyeon!”

Yifan sat up quickly. His heart thumped wildly against his chest. Gasping, he fought the nauseous feeling that threatened to overtake him. With trembling hands, he shoved the blanket aside and tried to get out of bed, only to collapse on the floor.

The bedroom door opened, and Zitao came running in. He took one look at Yifan and immediately shouted for Jongdae. “Go get his meds,” he ordered. He rushed over to Yifan. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said. “I’ve got you. Come on, Yifan, focus. Breathe in… breathe out... Just focus on my voice. Breathe in… breathe out…” He looked up just as Jongdae rushed in with a medicine bottle and a glass of water. Together, the two managed to get Yifan back in bed.

“Here,” said Jongdae, handing Zitao the bottle.

Zitao said nothing as he quickly popped open the cap and poured two tablets onto his hand. He handed them to Yifan, who’d finally calmed down, though he continued to breathe heavily. Jongdae gave him the glass of water as he looked on worriedly.

After what felt like an eternity, Yifan’s breathing finally returned to a somewhat normal pace. Zitao gave a Jongdae a look and tilted his head towards the door. Jongdae nodded, and without another word, got up and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Zitao turned his attention back to Yifan, who looked pale and haggard. Gently, he sat down next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He was met with silence. Zitao didn’t push. He simply waited.

There was a slight movement on the bed as Yifan laid back down. He stared blankly at the dark ceiling while his face became sorrowful. “He said he was never happy.”

Straightaway, Zitao knew what he was referring to. It’d been a long time since Yifan dreamed about the night Junmyeon died. He didn’t say anything, waiting for Yifan to continue.

“I know we didn’t have a good start. I was rotten to him, but I tried to be better. I really did,” said Yifan, followed by a sniffle. His hands clenched the blanket. “The first time I saw him smile, I thought we were finally on the right page. I thought everything will be okay.” He choked back a sob. “But it was all a lie. He still wanted to leave.” He let out a shaky breath. “Did I not do enough?”

Zitao didn’t know how to answer him. He sat and listened as Yifan’s sobs filled the room. He was well aware of the complicated relationship between Yifan and Junmyeon. The rape, the blackmail, and the abuse that eventually evolved into what Yifan believed to be true love, only to be slapped with the reality that it was all an illusion.

 _Then again, who can blame him_ , Zitao thought grimly. From what Jongdae had told him, Junmyeon was an intelligent and strong-willed person. To be humiliated like that, Zitao couldn’t even begin to imagine how he’d felt back then, being forced to stay by his rapist’s side.

“Was I not good enough for him?”

The question broke him out of his reverie. Zitao looked at Yifan, who was still looking at the ceiling. His mind flashed back to when he first met Yifan. He had just finished his internship and was hired by Seoul National University based on the recommendation of his mentor. Back then, there was nobody who didn’t know who Yifan was. Seeing him wrapped in a straitjacket, his ashen face and unseeing eyes, sitting in the corner of the padded room mumbling Junmyeon’s name, Zitao would never believe that this was the son of one of the most influential figures in South Korea and a rising star among Seoul’s elite.

The circumstances of becoming Yifan’s doctor were not pleasant. For two years, the team of psychiatrists had been unsuccessful in treating Yifan. He’d attempted suicide twice, and was uncooperative with the doctors, refusing to follow their treatment plan. They were at their wit’s end but didn’t want to lose face in front of the Wu’s. So, they took the coward’s way out: They passed the case to Zitao.

It took three years before Zitao finally got Yifan to function like a normal (sort of) human being. The journey had been a difficult and painful one, and the more he learned about Junmyeon, the harder Zitao struggled to remain objective and professional. The emotional part of him wanted to say Yifan deserve all the pain and suffering for how he treated Junmyeon. On the other hand, the psychiatrist in him said that he had a duty to his patient. Of course, the pressure from his colleagues and the Wu’s made for additional motivation.

Still, it was apparent to everyone that Yifan was never the same after losing Junmyeon. 

“I think it’s useless to dwell on questions like that,” Zitao said softly. “It won’t bring him back.”

For a while, all was quiet, and Zitao wondered if Yifan had finally fallen asleep.

“I still dream about him,” Yifan suddenly said.

Zitao stiffened. “Oh?” he said calmly. “How long has that been going on?”

“They never stopped.”

Zitao internally swore. He recalled how his colleagues had celebrated years ago when they believed Yifan had finally stopped having dreams about Junmyeon. Well, technically, the guy never told them specifically. He'd merely stopped discussing his dreams with his psychiatrists, and they all took it as a sign that he was finally starting to come in terms with Junmyeon’s death.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I know you won’t give me the whole ‘Junmyeon is gone get over it’ speech,” Yifan answered. He sounded exhausted, so Zitao knew the drugs were taking effect.

 _Might as well try to find something useful_ , Zitao thought. “What do you usually dream about?”

“Anything,” said Yifan. “On most days, he’d just be standing there, smiling. I tried to reach out, but I never could quite come close enough to touch him. Sometimes I’d be eating breakfast with him. He likes to mix strawberry jam with butter together on his bread. Or we’d be sitting on a mountain, watching the sunset. Junmyeon loves the sunset. His favorite one was in Santorini. He didn’t want to leave even after the sun had completely disappeared.” His speech began to slow. “We’d be riding on a gondola in Venice… went there during spring break one year… We were lost most of the time, but I could care less… he was so happy… He always wanted… wanted to visit Italy…. Sometimes… sometimes I wish I could… just… sleep… and never wake up…”

“Why is that?”

“Be… because… then I’ll be able to … see... Junmyeon... forever…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the first appearance of Kyuhyun and Ryeowook, which is good news for all you Kyuwook shippers. ;)

Jaejoong frowned as he looked over the ledger. His gut instinct told him that something was off. Two of their cargo was stolen last month, and until Heechul has found them, he expected a reduced profit. Yet judging by the numbers, one would think an entire ship was stolen. He made a mental note to visit the pier tonight. _No one steals from the Kims_.

He felt a jolt in his pocket as his phone vibrated. Staring at the caller ID, he groaned. He briefly wondered if he should let it go to voicemail, then decided against it. Kyuhyun would never call him at this hour unless it was urgent. After a while, he finally swiped at the screen.

“Well, if it isn’t my least favorite brother-in-law,” he said with mock cheerfulness.

There was a scoff. “Nice to hear your voice too, hyung,” the voice answered sarcastically.

Jaejoong fought the urge to roll his eyes. “What do you want, Kyuhyun?”

“Oh, the usual,” Kyuhyun said breezily. “Just want to see how my pain in the ass brother-in-law, his equally annoying husband, and my dear nephew are doing at the Big Apple.”

“Well, if you’ve got nothing important to say, I’m hanging up. Some of us do work for a living, you know?”

“That, and someone has been looking into Junmyeon’s background.”

That got Jaejoong’s attention. “Who?” he demanded.

“Ever heard of Galaxy Corporation?”

“Shit.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” There was a rustle of movement in the background, and Jaejoong could hear Kyuhyun whisper, “Babe, go back to sleep.”

Jaejoong gripped his phone. “If this is a bad time to call,” he said in a scathing tone.

“Save it,” Kyuhyun snapped. He heard more movement, and then there was the sound of a door closing. “What’s going on?” he demanded, this time in a louder tone.

“How did you find out about it?”

“I didn’t. Siwon did,” said Kyuhyun. “And then he called me.”

Jaejoong wanted to slam his head into the wall. Bad enough that he had to deal with Kyuhyun, now he also had to deal with Siwon. _Today is so not my day_. “What did he say?” he asked.

“His informant inside the company is on it, so we should learn more about it later,” Kyuhyun answered. “But just in case they decided to dig deep, I’ve prepared all of Junmyeon’s paperwork. As far as anyone is concerned, he’s Suho Alexander Jung, son of Yunho Jung, and he was raised in the US.” There was a pause. “But we can’t do more unless we know exactly what we’re dealing with here.”

At this, Jaejoong was torn. He and Kyuhyun weren’t always on good terms, but the one thing they had in common was their love for Junmyeon. Even though they weren’t directly related, Kyuhyun cared about Junmyeon as if he was his son. Despite this, he wasn’t sure if discussing Junmyeon’s past was such a good idea.

“I’m still here, hyung.” Kyuhyun’s voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“What do you know about the CEO of Galaxy Corporation?”

* * *

  
Standing in a barely lit hallway of an apartment in Seoul, Kyuhyun blinked at the unexpected question. “Wu Yifan?” The name brought a frown to his face. He was no stranger to Seoul’s upper class, but Wu Yifan was in a league of his own.

“He’s the son of Wu Cheng, a former Chinese government official who later immigrated to South Korea with his family. Through his connections, Wu Cheng has established himself as quite an influencer in the political scene; so needless to say, Wu Yifan grew up with all the privileges life can offer.” He heard the sound of a door opening and turned to meet Ryeowook’s bleary eyes again. Quickly, he hid the phone behind him and went to his husband.

“I told you to go back to sleep,” he said quietly, rubbing Ryeowook’s shoulders to warm him up.

Ryeowook shook his head and raised his hands. _You’re too loud_ , he signed.

Kyuhyun shook his head. “We’re not having an argument. I promise,” he said in a reassuring voice. He glanced at the clock on the wall. _4:19 am_. “Why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll bring you a glass of milk.”

Ryeowook gave a pout, but Kyuhyun smiled and kissed him on the forehead. “Go on,” he urged, gently guiding him back to the bedroom. He waited until the door closed again before putting the phone back to his ear.

“Where was I? Oh, right, well, even at a young age, Wu Yifan was already the shining star in Seoul’s elite,” Kyuhyun continued. He made his way to the kitchen. The place was dark save for the streetlights outside. Turning on the speaker, he set the phone down on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge. “Graduated top of his class, and then went abroad for university for a few years. He returned to Seoul five years ago and founded Galaxy Corp. Built it from scratch and made it one of the top companies in South Korea.” Kyuhyun paused as he opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk.

“Of course, that’s the official story.”

For a moment, Kyuhyun was greeted by silence. “And the unofficial one?” Jaejoong asked.

Kyuhyun poured two glasses of milk before placing the carton back in the fridge. “Well, he may be the golden boy, but his record wasn’t always squeaky clean. During his last year of prep school, he was caught in a scandal.”

“What happened?”

“As it turns out, Wu Yifan was quite the bully in school. You know how those rich kids are, just had to pick on someone to make themselves feel good. Well, the story is that he got his sights set on a single scholarship student, and tortured the shit out of him. Well, I guess the kid finally couldn’t take it anymore, and he killed himself on graduation day.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath on the phone. Kyuhyun took a sip of milk and continued. “The news practically broke the internet. The fact that the student was an orphan earned him lots of sympathy from the public, one that wasn't very fond of the rich. Naturally, reporters and journalists had a field day. Stories about the arrogance of the elite were being cranked out faster than you can say ‘ _annyeong_ ,’ accusations about the school being too lax on the rich kids because they didn’t want to lose their donors, someone even hacked into the school database and released names of those students to the public. Of course, Wu Yifan was on the top of that list.”

“And then what happened?”

“Money happened. Families of those kids had enough of their names being dragged through the mud, so they stepped in. A few million won here, a few million won there, and they killed the story. Eventually, the public moved on. Shortly afterward, Wu Yifan went abroad, but here’s where it gets interesting. Rumor has it that it wasn’t for school. He was sent away because he had a mental breakdown.”

“Jesus…”

Kyuhyun took another sip of milk. “Of course, that’s just a rumor. I mean, he looked pretty normal to me.” He then frowned. “But back to the main subject, what does Galaxy Corp want with Junmyeon?” he asked.

For a while, all was quiet. Kyuhyun wondered if Jaejoong was still on the line. He was about to say something when he heard another question.

“Did the media ever release the name of that scholarship student?”

“No, the school was pretty tight-lipped on that one. The only thing reporters were able to find was that his last name was Kim, but come on, that’s the most common last name in South Korea. I mean, you’re a Kim, Wookie’s a Kim, hell, even Junmyeon’s –” He broke off suddenly as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His jaw dropped. Suddenly, everything made sense. Junmyeon, Galaxy Corp, the investigation, he knew Junmyeon had lived in South Korea before coming to America, but details of his life there were always vague. He once broached the subject to Junmyeon, but his nephew seemed reluctant to talk about it, so Kyuhyun simply let the matter drop.

“Oh, hell no,” he said.

There was a sigh on the other line. “Yeah.”

“It was Junmyeon?” Kyuhyun asked incredulously. “Junmyeon was that scholarship student?”

There was a pause. “Listen, I can’t explain everything right now, but under no circumstances can Kris Wu ever find out about Junmyeon,” said Jaejoong. His tone was calm, but Kyuhyun knew better. Most people knew Yunho as the ambitious businessman who rose to the top through his sharp negotiating skills and fierce intelligence, but they tend to underestimate his enigmatic husband, who was equally smart but with an edge of ruthlessness, as expected from the leader of one of the top Asian gangs in New York. The calmer Jaejoong sounded, the scarier he was. He was like a ticking time bomb. _And you don’t want to be near him when he explodes_ , Kyuhyun thought.

“Of course,” said Kyuhyun. “I’ll double-check everything, but hyung, why would they want to know about Junmyeon?”

“I’m not sure, but it may have to do with the fact that Kris Wu may think he’s still alive. Don’t ask me how he found out. It’s a long story.”

Kyuhyun’s forehead wrinkled. “That still doesn’t make any sense. Why would he be hung up over a dead classmate? I mean, not dead-dead, but dead as in he thinks he’s dead, but I know Junmyeon is still alive and well, and—”

“I got it, Kyuhyun,” Jaejoong said impatiently. “Look, again, I don’t know, but Yunho will be in Seoul next week, so you guys talk more about what to do then. In the meantime, your priority is to keep Junmyeon hidden, find a way to end their investigation before it begins.”

“Will do, hyung,” said Kyuhyun. Suddenly, a thought struck him. “Hyung, just out of curiosity, did Yunho hyung know who Wu Yifan was when he proposed to do a joint project with Galaxy Corp?”

With that, Jaejoong flew into a rage. “Of course he did,” he replied furiously. “I warned him about it, but did he listen? No. It’s just business, he said. We’ll be in Seoul, so it won’t even affect Junmyeon, he said. This is between him and me, so Junmyeon doesn’t need to know about him, he said. Well, thanks to one slip-up, now Junmyeon has to know!”

Kyuhyun sat quietly and drank his milk while he listened to Jaejoong rant. _Someone is sleeping on the couch tonight_ , he mused.

Jaejoong’s angry voice continued to ring throughout the kitchen. “Now, he has this insane idea that Junmyeon should come with him to Seoul next week so he can face his past. What a load of bullshit! He left Seoul to get away from that asshole! Why the fuck would he want to go back there? He’s perfectly happy in New York!”

Kyuhyun face-palmed. _I knew I should have let Siwon handle him_. “I get it, hyung, I really do,” he finally said. “But… now I’m not saying Yunho hyung is right, but he's not completely wrong, either. Whether you notice it or not, Junmyeon is not a child, and you can’t protect him forever. One day, he's gonna need to make peace with his past,” he said. “Plus, did it not occur to you that, since Wu Yifan now knows that he’s linked with Jung Corp, he might come to New York to look for answers?”

At that, Jaejoong became quiet. Kyuhyun yawned. He glanced up at the clock. _5:07 am_. A sound at the doorway caused him to look up. Ryeowook walked in, rubbing his eyes. He sat down at the counter next to him and reached for the untouched glass of milk. Kyuhyun stopped him. “I haven’t heat it up yet,” he whispered.

Ryeowook shook his head. He took a sip and laid his head on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Kyuhyun put his arm around him while he reached over with his other hand and turned off the speaker. He picked up the phone. “Look, hyung, I gotta go. I’ll keep an eye on things here, just… think about what I’ve said, okay?”

He heard a heavy sigh. “Fine,” Jaejoon replied grouchily. “Tell Siwon to find out everything he can about Kris Wu. Not just the basic stuff, but everything, including his time in school to his stay at whatever nuthouse overseas. I also need to know about his current life. Work, daily routine, social circles, wife, the whole works. If he so much as sneeze, I want to know.”

“You got it, though the wife part might be a problem,” said Kyuhyun.

“Why?”

“Because no one has ever seen her,” Kyuhyun answered.

“What do you mean no one has ever seen her? Isn’t he one of Seoul’s elite? Technically, his wife would be of similar status, and events like these would be all over the news.”

“The thing is, there was no announcement or a wedding. He was just spotted one day wearing a wedding band. She never made the papers, and she never attended any social functions. I think the tabloids have a 50,000,000 won reward for whoever that can get a picture of the young Mrs. Wu, but so far no one has claimed it yet.”

“Whatever, just get me everything you can find on this guy. Two can play the game. If they think they can just intrude on our lives, they are sorely mistaken.”

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Minho asked.

Junmyeon tore his attention from the windows. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he replied.

The two were at Angel’s Share, a bar in East Village. The classy décor and warm atmosphere were what both men needed after a long day’s work. It had not been a smooth day for Junmyeon. Ever since he found out about Yifan two days ago, he'd had trouble sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes, his mind would drift back to the life he was forced to have with Yifan. He thought he had put the past behind him, yet one revelation from his father was all it took to bring those unwanted memories back.  
  
He rubbed his temple. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m more tired than I realize.”

Minho grinned. “Still recovering from Wendy’s wrath?”

Junmyeon groaned. Because of the missed the meeting with HR, Wendy, the department head, was not pleased at all. It took a lot of apologizing, a flat white from Joe Coffee (her favorite), and a crepe cake from Lady M Confections (also her favorite) to appease her.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Seriously, sometimes I think she gets mad on purpose just so she can score free food,” said Junmyeon. He leaned back and relaxed into his chair. Outside, the sun had almost set, which added a sense of serenity to the bustling Stuyvesant Square.

He watched as Minho stirred his drink. “Thanks for coming out with me, by the way,” said Minho.

“Hey, it’s no problem,” said Junmyeon. “I know how lonely it gets with Taemin gone.”

“It’s just, we’ve never been separated for this long,” Minho commented as he sipped his drink. “I keep telling myself it’s only for a month, but so far, it has been only a week, and already it felt like a year.”

Junmyeon couldn’t tell if that was Minho or the alcohol talking. “It’ll be over before you know it,” he said in a comforting voice. He rubbed his shoulders wearily.

Minho noticed and frowned. “Are you sure you are okay?” he asked.

Junmyeon smiled but shook his head. “I’m sorry, man, but I think I’m gonna call it a night. Today has been a long day,” he finally said.

“No problem, I’ll get the check,” said Minho, signaling to the bartender. Junmyeon gave him a grateful smile and began to gather his belongings. He couldn’t help but yawn. _Yup, definitely going to bed early_ , he told himself.

The crisp cold air hit them as they stepped outside. Junmyeon breathed deeply, savoring the breezy night.

“You need a ride?” Minho asked him.

Junmyeon shook his head. “I think I’m gonna walk. My place is not that far from here anyway,” he said. He buttoned up his coat. “See you tomorrow?”

“Will do, be safe,” said Minho. He gave Junmyeon a final wave and walked towards his car. Junmyeon made sure he got into his car before he turned and walked towards the direction of his apartment.

He could hear music and chatter all around him. There was a relaxed and happy vibe that he loved whenever he walked around the neighborhood. It was those same feelings that drew him to East Village in the first place. Jaejoong wasn’t thrilled when he announced that he’d found a place here. His uncle had wanted him to live in Upper West Side, where he and Yunho lived, but Junmyeon had said no. As much as he loved his parents, he needed his own space.

He smiled as he thought about Minho missing Taemin. _Can’t say I blame him_ , he thought. The couple had been together since college. Despite having to commute for miles to each other’s respective schools every weekend, they’d managed to make their relationship work during those four challenging years. Junmyeon had never seen two people so in love. They were an odd couple. Taemin’s shy yet quirky personality matched with Minho’s analytical mind, yet somehow they fit so well together. They were like two peas in a pod, two halves of an apple, the key to the lock, and whatever cringe-worthy descriptions mankind can think of.

They were soulmates.

Sometimes Junmyeon envied them. He wondered if he’d ever find someone like that. Sure, he had a family that loved him unconditionally, but for a time, he'd been reluctant to interact with people. It took a long time before he dared to make new friends and an even longer period of time before he started dating again. It hadn’t been easy. His time with Yifan had made him distrustful and even cynical. He tried hard to start a new relationship, but no matter who he was with, there just seemed to be an invisible barrier that prevented him from becoming more intimate with someone. The connection just wasn't there. Eventually, Junmyeon gave up, and focused his time on school and later work. He prided himself on being independent, assertive, and having the freedom to as he pleased.

Yet, as he walked past numerous couples along the way, Junmyeon couldn’t help but long for the type connection Minho has with Taemin. He wondered what it’d be like to someone who’d understand him, who knew him better than he knew himself, love him for who he was, and be someone he could depend on. As the familiar buildings came into view, Junmyeon wondered it would be like to come home to someone.

Suddenly, a face entered his mind, one that Junmyeon never wanted to see again. He flinched. _No_. Quickly, he shoved the image out of his head and hurried on towards his apartment building.

_Anyone but him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies. I'm so sorry for being out of touch. Things have been pretty crazy in my life. With the ongoing COVID-19 pandemic, my life has been practically put on hold. It's frustrating, but I understand that adjustments must be made if we are to reduce the risks of getting infected. I imagine everyone's life has been affected by this, so I hope you are all staying safe and healthy during these uncertain times.
> 
> There is a time skip between the chapters, which is why the transitions seem choppy. I'm trying to make them flow better so you can better connect the dots. The first few chapters have been pretty slow (imo), but don't worry, because from here on out, the pace is gonna pick up a bit.
> 
> So in the meantime, be sure to comment for this story. I welcome any feedback you may have so I can make this story better. :)

Jongdae watched as Yifan read through the sheets of information that lay in front of him. One by one, page by page, his stony face betrayed no emotions, but Jongdae could feel it. That ever-so-familiar mixed of bitterness and disappointment radiating off of his friend whenever another search for Junmyeon came up empty.

Jongdae closed his eyes wearily. What _did_ he expect to find from this search? That Junmyeon was alive all this time? That thought was absurd. He’d been there that night. Even if Junmyeon could swim, the odds of him surviving against the strong currents were slim.

He glanced over at Tao, who sat in one of the lounge chairs near the full-length windows on the other side of the office. So far, the good doctor hadn’t said anything. He just sat and observed Yifan as he read through the file. Like Yifan, his face betrayed nothing.

Sometimes, Jongdae wanted to smack the man. He understood Tao’s intentions, and while Jongdae knew he had Yifan’s best interest in mind, a part of him felt this wasn’t the right way to do it. Tao may be Yifan’s psychiatrist, but he didn’t know Yifan as Jongdae did. Although there was no doubt about the doctor’s capabilities, Jongdae wished he wouldn’t force Yifan to reopen his wounds over and over for the sake of finding closure.

“Is this all he can find?” Yifan’s quiet voice broke him out of his reverie.

Jongdae cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Yifan,” he said. “If you want, I can have Jin do another check. Maybe he –”

“No, it’s okay.” With a sigh, Yifan closed the folder. He stared unblinkingly at it, as silence rang throughout the air. Jongdae and Tao exchanged a glance. The doctor subtly tilted his head towards the door. Jongdae hesitated, then nodded. He was just about to leave when Yifan’s voice stopped him.

“Take this with you,” said Yifan, indicating the folder.

Jongdae picked up the folder, feeling the weight of its contents. “Call me if you need anything,” he said. With that, he exited the CEO’s office.

* * *

Tao waited until the doors closed behind Jongdae before turning his attention back to Yifan. He knew Jongdae wasn’t happy about what he did. Granted, Tao was well-aware of the risks. Watching Yifan’s heart being ripped apart over and over again was not something he wanted for his client, but it was a necessary step. If Yifan ever wanted closure, he would first need to accept Junmyeon’s death, and that was something he’d been struggling to come in terms with for the past eight years.

“I shouldn’t expect him to be alive, right?” Yifan finally said in a tired tone.

Tao didn’t answer, opting to allow Yifan space to sort out his thoughts. That was another thing he’d learned about Yifan. Never push, simply wait, and he’d talk when he was ready to do so.

Yifan got up slowly and wandered over to the windows. The skyline of Seoul loomed before him. It was a sunny day in Seoul, with the sun reflecting off the tall glassy buildings. His gaze drifted to the Deoksugung Palace. Though distant, he could make out the multi-colored trees surrounding the palace, a lovely mixture of green, yellow, orange, and brown that'd liven up the city.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Yifan asked quietly.

“What do you think?” Tao asked, his gaze never wavered from Yifan.

There was a sigh. “Everyone said he’s gone,” said Yifan.

“But what do _you_ think?”

It was like déjà vu all over again for Tao. Whenever a search for Junmyeon came up empty, Yifan would ask him if he believed Junmyeon was dead. It was like, somewhere deep down, he knew Junmyeon was gone, but needed someone to confirm it for him. Tao would never answer it. If Yifan was to accept Junmyeon’s death, he would do it on his own. No influence from his friends, his family, and certainly not from him. That confirmation needed to come from Yifan himself.

He was so close, Tao could feel it. Every futile search has brought Yifan one step closer to coming to terms with Junmyeon’s death. Yet, there was always something holding him back, an invisible barrier that kept him from taking that final step towards acceptance.

“We never found his body,” said Yifan.

Tao tilted his head. This conversation was headed down a familiar path. Yifan has always used this as his reason for refusing to accept Junmyeon’s death.

Usually, Tao would simply let him be, but today, he decided to try something new.

“So where can he be?”

Yifan turned to look at him, curious.

Tao reiterated his question. “You keep insisting he’s alive because there was no body, so where is he?”

Yifan frowned, obviously caught off-guard by this line of questioning. “He’s out there somewhere,” he replied with forced confidence. “I can feel it.”

“But it was windy that night, you said so yourself,” Tao pointed out. “And you told me before, Junmyeon can’t swim, which means he’s pretty much a goner the moment he jumps –”

“Don’t!” The sharp retort from Yifan came as no surprise.

Tao raised an eyebrow. “Don’t what?” He asked pointedly. “He jumped, Yifan. He wasn’t pushed. He wasn’t thrown overboard. He didn’t fall. He. Jumped.” He stood up and faced Yifan head-on. “You can choose to ignore the facts for as long as you like, but the reality is that He. Jumped."

That got him a reaction. Yifan’s eyes flashed angrily as his breathing became hard. His hands clenched into fists. The forlorn expression disappeared, replaced by a stony glare that told Tao he was now skating on thin ice. For a second, Tao was grateful that there was still quite a bit of distance between them.

“You might want to think very carefully about the next words that come out of your mouth, Doctor Huang,” Yifan said coolly.

Tao recognized that tone. He’d heard it on many occasions. He also knew that Yifan rarely called him doctor unless he was angry, or had something to hide. At this point, though, there was no going back. Tao has had it with the coddling. It was time to use a different approach.

“Let’s say he survived that jump, then what?” Tao stood tall, his head inclined. “He’s gone, Yifan. Alive or dead, no one has heard from him for eight years. You’ve spent a good part of your adult life searching for him, with no success.”

Yifan opened his mouth to argue, but Tao wasn’t finished. “Did it not occur to you that this isn’t about if he’s alive or dead? That maybe he doesn’t want to be found?”

“That maybe he doesn’t want to be found by _you_?”

The anger in Yifan's eyes slowly faded, substituted by pain. Tao knew he was cruel to stomp on Yifan's feelings like that, but it was necessary. He knew Yifan carried a lot of guilt over what happened with Junmyeon. While Tao didn't doubt Yifan's love for Junmyeon, he sometimes wondered if this love was genuine, or was fueled by guilt.

Regardless of the reason, Kim Junmyeon had always been a taboo subject. Tao had seen the way people had tiptoed around it over the years. Yifan's parents treated their son like he was a delicate teacup and did their best to avoid the subject at all costs. Yifan's friends had a silent agreement to never mention Junmyeon in his presence. Jongdae, his best friend since childhood, tried hard to keep him moving through the motions of life. Yet all the while, he was indecisive about what to do with Junmyeon.

Even Yifan himself didn't seem to know what to do about Junmyeon, either.

“I am your friend, Yifan,” Tao said softly. “But I’m first and foremost your doctor. I know what I’ve just said is not what you want to hear, but I’m not going to apologize for it because it is something you _need_ to hear.” He stood up and put on his coat. “All these years, you spoke of Junmyeon as if he’s still alive, and you’ve talked about the things you would do once you found him, but did you ever stop to think about what _he_ wants? After all, if he’s happy, he wouldn’t have left you.”

He turned to pick up his briefcase and caught a glimpse of Yifan’s wedding band glinting in the sunlight. He held back a sigh. “I won’t push you to accept Junmyeon’s death. That's something you need to come in terms with on your own,” said Tao. “But ask yourself this: if you found Junmyeon, but all he wants is for you to leave him alone, would you do it? Knowing it would make him happy, but it would also break your heart?” He turned and met Yifan’s eyes one last time. “Think about it,” he said, and exited the office.

* * *

Kyuhyun rubbed his face and yawned. He sat down on a stool in the dark island kitchen, the street lights outside being the only source of light. He glanced at the clock by the stove, _3:52am_ . He groaned inwardly. At this time, he should be in his bed with his husband, not sitting alone in his kitchen and listening to his brother-in-law rant about the so-called chaos happening in New York _._

“Okay, hyung, I get it. You’re angry, Yunho hyung is in the doghouse, and Junmyeon is sleep-deprived.” He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. “Like me,” he muttered under his breath.

“I heard that,” Jaejoong snapped over the phone.

“Well, I am,” Kyuhyun retorted. “I don’t know if you realize this, but it’s almost 4 in the morning over here. You have been bombarding me with way-too-early morning calls over your little family drama. Why can’t you just call someone else? Like Yesung hyung? Or Heechul hyung?”

“Yesung is working on a new album, and Heechul is tracking that missing cargo in Europe,” Jaejoong replied bluntly.

Kyuhyun fought the urge to smash his phone. “Then why don’t you call Kangin hyung? There’s only a six-hour time difference between you two,” he said exasperatedly.

There was a pause. “Would _you_ call Kangin if you’re having relationship problems with Wookie?” he asked in a deadpan voice.

Kyuhyun gulped. _Yeah, probably not the best idea,_ he thought. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

“Look, I know you’re not happy about Junmyeon coming to Seoul, but from what you’ve been telling me, he hasn’t been doing very well since he found out about Wu Yifan.”

“And going to Seoul will only make it worse,” Jaejoong protested.

“You don’t know that for sure,” said Kyuhyun. He could feel another headache coming. “Listen, what Yunho hyung did was wrong. He shouldn’t have gone behind your back and talk Junmyeon into coming here, but it goes both ways, hyung. Junmyeon isn’t some pushover. If he’s not comfortable with the idea, he wouldn’t have said yes.”

“That son of a –“

“AND,” Kyuhyun continued, uncaring that he’d cut Jaejoong off. “With the nightmares, the panic attacks, the paranoia… well, I’m not a shrink, but even I can tell whatever Junmyeon is suffering from, it’s psychological.” He ignored the snort from Jaejoong and took a sip of water. “He may have left everything behind when he came to America and built a new life for himself there, but a part of him is still right here in Seoul. He still has unfinished business here, and until he closes that chapter of his life, he’ll never find peace.”

Jaejoong remained silent on the other line, and Kyuhyun took that as a sign to continue. “We helped him bury his past, but we’re merely delaying the inevitable. This whole deal with Galaxy Corp, it’s obvious that we can’t keep it buried anymore.”

The kitchen lights flicked on. Kyuhyun winced at the sudden brightness. He watched Ryeowook padded into the kitchen, scratching his head. “Siwon and I will set up a 24/7 protective for him, only the best for him. Yunho hyung will keep Junmyeon away from Wu Yifan as much as possible, so their interaction should be kept at a minimum. We’ll make sure Junmyeon is accompanied by someone wherever he goes, and as soon as the deal is signed, we’re putting him on a plane back to New York.” He yawned. “I’m sure we’ll think of more elaborate details to keep him safe, but right now, it’s 5:30 in the morning, and I’m beyond exhausted. So could you please whine about your family drama another time?”

He was greeted by a click, then silence. Jaejoong had hung up on him.

“Asshole,” Kyuhyun muttered. He was promptly rewarded by a punch in the shoulder. “Ow,” he exclaimed and stared right into Ryeowook’s indignant look.

 _Don’t call my brother that_ , he signed.

Kyuhyun fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I apologize,” he said. He shook his head and stood up. “I’m going to bed,” he said. “A storm is coming, and I’d like to be well-rested when it arrives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Queen of the Underworld is still ongoing, but I've decided to start another story because the ideas have been sitting in my head for months, and I just had to get it out on paper (or in this case, computer). I know the Krisho ship sailed years ago, but it happened to be my niece's favorite couple back when the group was still whole, so I thought I'd do this for her. The first chapter was published last night, but I edited it because there are parts that just didn't flow very well, and sounded unrealistic. So, even if you've already read it, do reread it again and let me know what you think.


End file.
